TEEN TITANS: RuKa AnD InFiNiTy STRIKES BACK!
by RukaAndInfinity2.0
Summary: CLICK IT, JUST CLICK IT, CLICK IT, DON'T JUST STAND THERE STARING LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW BETTER? ARE YOU SAD? DEPRESSED? WELL, LOOK SOMEWHERE ELSE WE AINT GOT TIME FOR THAT! COME ONE COME ALL! RUKA AND INFINITY IS BACK! 2.0 BABY!
1. STRIKE BACK!

DUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

DUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

BAAAABABABABABADUMBADDDUUMMM!!!

* * *

Ruka:...Am..A-Am I ready to go? 

Infinity: W-whathefuck do you mean are you ready to go? That depends on if your brain is saying "hmm...I really should get out there after all those years of letting people down."...And wha-what the fuck are you asking me for? GET OUT there...

Ruka: You're getting out there tooo.

Infinity: Damnit, if I wanted to get out there, I would have been gone, waved to the crown of ruka and infinity nazzziiii's, grabbed an apple and threw it a roobiiinn, made out with someone..and would have just fucking left, mmkay?

Stage Manager: You're out in two minutes...

Infinity: Sure.

Stage Manager: ARRGGBEH!! -slips on apple peel-

Infinity: See? I haven't changed.

Ruka:...There is...NO such thing...As an Apple Peel.

Infinity: You see? You see that?! That is what made us so great...you lost your touch, ma'am, you were the nice one..and I could corrupt your brain..but nooooooo, you had the police involved to many times...

Stage manager: oww..you guys are late.

Infinity: WTF!?!? THIS IS MY OWN SHOW, I CAN'T BE LATE TO MY OWN ROAST!!! TELL THEM WERE...DEBATICALLY LATE!! Got-damnit.

-herds of cheers and boos are heard in the crowd-

Infinity:...Are you ready?

Ruka: breathes...yes.

Infinity: Alright.

...**Let's rock this bitch.**

-curtain opens-

Announcer: And now were back to...Sewing time with Whoopi Goldberg.

Whoopi:...:D

Infinity: THAT IS JUST SOME CREEPY SHIT!!

Ruka: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

* * *

DUNANANANANNAAAAAAAAAAAAA: 

POW POW KA-POWWWWWW!!!!!!!!

TEEN TITANS: RUKA AND INFINITY STRIKES BACK!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Ruka And Infinity In no way whatsoever owns the Teen Titans.

GTFO: get the fuck out.

Sho you right:...A phrase used at formal dinner parties to get an awkward conversation from someone you don't wish to talk to...

-insert sentence-: action symbols.

* * *

-In the residence of the teen titans's household-: 

Starfire: I cannot believe we have been...cancelled by the cartoons of the network. -tear-

Cyborg: YEUH! I could be kickin' ass by now!

Beast boy: But do you know what I really missss?

Raven: Failing?

Infinity: At life?

Raven: Exactly.

Infinity: Goth-Burn.

Raven: -blink-

Robin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

Ruka: -open's door- Guess who's BAAAAAAACK?!?!?

Infinity: Oh, YOU GET TO MAKE AN ENTRANCE?!? -Flies out door and bursts into windows- LULULULULULULULULLULULLUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Teen Titans: -metaphorically dies..ROFL :D-

Ruka: I know...We...We have failed...Failed you all...It all my fault, and my broke self. I know, I know. I miss you all. I missed everyone. I-

Infinity: We're Douche bags. Done. -raids fridge-

Starfire: IEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE -hugs both- I HAVE MISSED YOU BOTH AS WELL!! COME!! Sit on the couch and tell us your excitement of stories!!

Cyborg: What's poppin' y'all?!

Raven: Good god, no.

Infinity: Oh c'mon, you remember the box portal we put you and beast boy in...

Ruka: And all those good times. :DDD

Beast boy: Sho you riiiiiiight.

(Random Moment)

Infinity: What?

Ruka: That IS what we were known for...What shall we get into today?!?!

Robin: Nooo. NOO NOOO!!! I WON'T HAVE THIS IN MY HOUSEHOLD NO LONGER!! YOU HAVE CORRUPTED US WITH YOUR LAME STORIES THAT SHOULD HAVE NEVER STARTED IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!!!!!!!! You...YOU FUCKS!! I WON'T HAVE THIS QUIRK CRAP STARTED IN MY PLACE GOT-DAMNIT!! FUCK YOU!! FUCK YOU ALL!!! AND FUCK JEANS!!! FUCK THEM!!!!!!!!! MY SPANDEX OwNzOrZ!!! -breathes-

All:...

Infinity:...oh my god, you said quirk GTFO!!!!!!!!

Robin: Never-**mind**...

Ruka: But we swear we shall make it up to you with incising, expiatory space babes with lusty countanances and large breasts for your pleasure.

Infinity: Yeah...And...

Ruka: o.o

Infinity:...-Insert Long Word Here-

Ruka: -slaps forhead-

Infinity: You am smartest.

Ruka: Oh, I knoww. :DDDD

Beast boy: I remember the remote control!! Ohhhh!!!

Ruka: I STILL HAVE IT!!!!!!!! buh it's not just the remote anymore...it's...'mote 2.0

Everyone: oooooOOOOoooo...

Infinity: Gh3yyyyyyy.

Ruka: Were gonna test it out and go on exciting trips like old times.

Cyborg: s9ahtubewyhr anfuv3hrtngvueresopijgf ea89ibytEZ-snokenfluugon.

Infinity: Aww, your questionable language problem...

Cyborg: 4 + 4 Jello...(???) wha-CHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-And now, More sewing with Whoopi Goldberg.

Whoopi:...:DDDDDDD

Infinity: GODDAMN HER!!!

Ruka: When did she know how to sew?

Infinity: When did Cyborg get HBO? Gh3yyyyyyyyy.

Ruka: You think everything is "Gh3y".

Infinity: Gh3y is happiness. Support the cause. Smoke the weed. AIGHT AIGHT.

Robin:...

Starfire: You have not changed. -heart-

Ruka: OOOOOOOOH! OOH!! She's doing a special on how to croquet a Oprah-Tom cruise friendship quilt!!!!!! -does a happy macaroni dance-

Raven: FAILS.

Infinity: CONCUR.

Robin: noonnonon-DON-DON'T-

Ruka: -sits on 'mote 2.0-

Starfire: ho-

Raven: -ly-

Beast boy: -shi-

Cyborg: JIFE RJBN98BEWI5UTJ 98QYU3HJ 78VY98T beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-GET YOURS NOW TODAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Robin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Infinity: LET THE FESTIVITIES BEGIN:DDD

* * *

Ruka: -love love love- I missed everybody. HOW IS EVERYONE?!? 

Infinity: -sips on bacardi- I hope everyone doesn't drive drunk toniight. -hic-

Ruka: yeeeahhhhhuuuuhhhhh mmmkayyyy. who gave her that?

Announcer: Yes well...Stay tuned for the next episode, and we shall update with enough reviews and ratings!! And if THAT isn't enough for you...

oh that's right.

TRUCKFULLS OF COOKIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -squashes them on everybody-

And a sneak peek of what's coming up next:

Robin: Nit, pearl, one two, nit, pearl, one tw-snap-...MY FINGER BROKE-DED. ;.;

Whoopi:...:DDDD

Infinity: GIVE ME BACK OPRAH YOU NO-TALKING-WHOOLIGAN-WEIRDO-NO GOOD-FREEKADEEK-QUESTIONABLE SEWING FIEND YOU!!!!!!!! GOT-DAMN, YOUR CREEPY!!!!!!!!!!

Audience: WHOOOOOOOO, CONFLICT!!!!!!!!!

Raven: I need advil...

Starfire: HELP, HELLLLLLLLLP!!!

Robin: WHY ARE WE TRAPPED IN **HERE?! **OF ALL PLACES!?!?!

Beast boy: WHERE DID YOU PUT OUR FRIENDS!??!?!?!???!?!?!

Ruka: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MMHMMM, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

A big shoutout to all the people that never gave up on me and my stories. I had people that I loved and I loved their love and the reviews that they gave me. Some of you might know me as RuKa AnD InFiNiTy. I got my new computer!!! woot! it works like a charm. All other explanations are on my profile, if you wanna talk to me just message me and I promise I will get back at you. I know I wasn't as big, or i'm not the funniest around, I just hope I can bring back the funk that was happiness when you get out from school everyday. :)

HOLLOOOOR. -wtf-

much love,

-Ruka And Infinity 2.0.


	2. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnananananananna.

Ruka: AHHHHHHHH, WE COULDN'T WAIT!!

Infinity: Here is the next chapter. HEADS UPPPPPPPPPPPP

Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own the Teen Titans, Whoopi, Angelina's baby, Ethiopia, you get the jist of it, all the things you see that wouldn't make since if I owned it. Roflcopter.

* * *

Ruka: -hungover- mmm...mhmm...happ-HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!...HAppy...mmhmm. 

Infinity: when the hell did Ruka get hungover. DAMNIT, WHY DID YOU SIT ON THE REMOTE!!!!!

Ruka: -hiiic- Life is like a box of boxes...you never know what's in that box. AND IF THAT BOX IS EMPTY, that's alright...try again. -pfffffft-...unless I sat on it. :D -falls and crawls to a couch on the set of Whoopi Goldberg's sewing show-

Raven: You had Bacardi during the follow-up, remember?

Infinity: What's that? I'm deaf.

Raven: No your not.

Infinity: No I'm not.

Raven:... I.Want.Out..** Now.**

Whoopi: And now it's time to make a Angelina Jolie Baby mitten. Cloth made from Ethiopia.

Infinity: It talks.

Raven:...That...Is not where her baby is from.

Whoopi:...:D

Infinity: STOP THAT, HEFFER!!!!!!

Raven: Where is Cyborg? And Robin and Starfire?...And Beastboy?!?!?

Infinity: awwwwwwwwwwwwwww, SHIEEEEEEEEEEEET!!!

* * *

Starfire: I do not like this cell. Not one bit. -gets up and searches- This looks like the one Beast boy described when he said he and raven were- 

Robin: 1. LIEEEE. 2. MYSTERYYYYYYYYYYYY

Starfire: ROBIN!!! pounce THANK GOODNESS YOU ARE HERE!! I thought I was alone on this one.

Robin: y...your speech has gotten a lot better.

Starfire: Yes, thanks to the DICTIONARYYYYY!!!

DICTIONARYYYYYY: Just doing my job, miss. -smile- -crashes out of cell leaving a convenient hole to the hallway to the room to the other hallway to the corridor to the room to the bathroom/Jacuzzi/chainsaw hall to the room's room to Shaq's basement, to the room where Ruka, Infinity and Raven are in.-

Robin:...How did he even get in?

Starfire: FAILS.

Robin: BAH!

Starfire:...what?

Robin:...I don't know anymore-oh my GOD- THIS CELL HAS A HOLE!!

Starfire: Let's make love.

Robin: NO!!!...Let's have SEX.

Starfire: OHHHH, THAT'S SPICY!!!

Robin: THIS ROOM IS INTOXICATED WITH FERTILE SPRAY AND X-TACY POISIONING!!

Starfire: AHHHHHHH, YOU INTELLIGENT, WITTY MAN YOU!!

Robin: -rips shirt off- I AM SHAQUITA. I ARE SEXY. I ARE HAVE SKILLS. I SEX YOU NOW.

Starfire: -orgasm- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Robin:...DAMNIT, I didn't even start. THIS FAILS!!!

Starfire: BAH!!

* * *

Infinity:...What the fucky fuck just happened over there? 

Ruka: -hic- HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SHAQ!!!!!

Shaq:...Why is there a hole in my basement?

Raven: WHERE THE HELL IS CYBORG!?!?

Whoopi Goldberg: We are in his mind...

Infinity: WHAT?!?!

Ruka: -hiiic- I KNEW IT!! -wobbles- I pppblehhh...I..I KNEW GOOD HBO ISN'T FREE, uhh...CYBORG HAS ISSSUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSsssuhhh...

Infinity:...WHAT?!?!?

Raven: I need advil...

Beast boy: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LAMP!!!!!!!

Ruka: YES, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE LIGHT!! PRAISE THE LORD!!!

Raven: WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!?-you have mittens on...

Beast boy: ROFL.

Whoopi: Yes...Now I challenge you to KUNG-FIZZLE!! -karate chops remote-

Raven: This is bullshit.

Ruka: Think BOXES

Raven: How about NOOH.

Infinity: D E N I E D.

Beast boy: WE'RE LEAVING ROBIN AND STARFIRE BEHIND!!

Infinity: They're in there own little world...And there air-poisioned and toxicated...And it's fuckin' scary-OH MY GOD, SHAQ, NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-The non-intoxicated titans including Ruka and Infinity are transported to a Karate dojo-

* * *

Sorry that they are short, I have a lot of ideas and when I feel the need to write them out they just pour like no other. Chapter 2 will be longer, ok? HOLLLORRRRR 

-RukaAndInfinity2.0


End file.
